Johan Cronman (1662-1737)
Alatskivi (then called Unanitz) Swedish Ingria (now part of Estonia) |Baptism = |Emigration = |Siblings =Anna Catharina Cronman (1658-1661) Ursula Cronman (1660-1745) Carl Cronman (1661-?) Hedvik Elisabeth Cronman (1663-1699) Jakob Fredrik Cronman (c1665-1710) Anna Catharina Cronman (1667-1685) |2nd Spouse = |Death = Malmö, Sweden |Burial = Caroli Church, Malmö |Father = Joachim Cronman (c1635-1703) |Mother = Lunetta Makeléer (1639-1693) |Spouse = |Marriage = |Children = |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} Baron Johan Cronman (1662-1737) was a lieutenant general and the commandant of the Skåne fortress for the Swedish Empire. He was the Governor of Malmö from 1727 to 1737. He was Baron of Alatskivi, Kodafer and Kokora; and Master of Wasuva and Sottkylä. He fought in 13 battles and spoke 8 languages. (b. February 2, 1662; Unanitz, Swedish Ingria (now part of Russia) - d. July 26, 1737; Malmö, Sweden) Parents *Joakim Cronman (1638-1703) *Lunetta Makeléer (1639-1693) Birth He was born on February 2, 1662 in Alatskivi, then called Unanitz. It was then part of Swedish Ingria, which is now part of Estonia. Siblings *Anna Catharina Cronman I (1658-1661) died as an infant on December 23, 1661 in Kristine parish, Gothenburg. *Ursula Cronman (1660-1745) was born on August 29, 1660, and married Christoffer Fredrik Von Grothenhielm (1655-1705). *Carl Cronman (1661-?) died young in France. *Hedvik Elisabeth Cronman (1663-1699) was born on November 11, 1663, and married Henrik Aminoff (1653-1692), and after his death married Simeon von Rohr (c1650-1721). She died on August 14, 1699. *Jakob Fredrik Cronman (c1665-1710) died in 1710 at Reval from the plague. *Anna Catharina Cronman (1658-1685) was born February 3, 1667 and married Hans Christoffer Von Rohr I (1626-1700) who was killed in action in the Battle of Narva. She died on December 3, 1685 during childbirth. Marriage He never married or had any children. Death He died on July 26, 1737 in Malmö, Sweden. Timeline *1662 Birth in Alatskivi (then called Unanitz) in Swedish Ingria on February 2, 1662. *1683 Lieutenant at Narva Garrison in Swedish Estonia. *1687 Second-captain with Närke-Värmland regiment. *1699 Promoted to a captain in Zurlauben regiment. *1701 Promoted to lieutenant colonel. *1706 Colonel of Kronobergs regiment. *1709 Taken as a prisoner of war at the Surrender at Perevolochna on July 11, 1709. *1722 Released as prisoner of war and return to Sweden. *1722 Promoted to lieutenant general of infantry. *1727 Raised to Baron of Alatskivi, Kodafer and Kokora. *1727 Appointed as Governor of Malmö *1727 Appointed as commandant of Malmö Castle. *1737 Death in Malmö, Sweden on July 26, 1737. Research *Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958) for Findagrave starting on July 29, 2003. The information was migrated to Familypedia on February 11, 2008‎ and to Wikipedia on wikipedia: Valentine's DayValentine's Day, February 14, 2008‎. *Peter Englund (1957) wrote in The Battle That Shook Europe: Poltava and the Birth of the Russian Empire: Lieutenant with Narva Garrison 1683, Second-Captain with Närke-Värmland regiment 1687, Captain with Zurlauben regiment 1699, Lieutenant-Colonel 1701, Colonel of Kronoberg regiment 1706, captured at Perevolochna, returned 1722, Lieutenant-General of Infantry 1722, Baron 1727, County Governor of Malmohus and Commandant of Skåne Province 1727. Fought in 13 battles, never wounded. Spoke 8 languages: Swedish, Latin, German, Estonian, Polish, Russian, French and Dutch." *A plaque at St Petri, Malmö, reads in German: "Ihro Konigl:r Maij:ts Zu Schweden Wolbestalter Generallientenant der Infanterie Landes Hauptman und OberCommendannt der Festungen Zu Schonen Hochwolgebohren Baron H:r Johan Cronman Freijherr Von Alatskivi, Kadaster und Kakara Herr Von Vosuauer Sattkula Gebohren Auf Alatskivi 1662 den 2 Novemb. Gelich Gestorben In Malmö den 26 Julii 1737." It translates into English as: "His Royal Majesty of Sweden recognizes Lieutenant General of the Infantry, Governor and High Commandant at the Fortress of Skåne, Honourable Baron Mr. Johan Cronman, Baron to Alatskivi, Kodafer and Kokora, Master of Wasuva and Sottkylä. Born at Alatskivi November 2, 1662. Died in Malmö on July 26, 1737. *A plaque at Caroli Church in Malmö reads: "Hier ligt der weyland hoch geborne herr baron general lieutenant landshauptmann und ober commandant Johann Cronmann. Freyherr von alt und neu Alatskivi. Herr von Kokara und Sottkyl. Anno 1737." It translates into English as: "Here lies Lieutenant General, Baron, Governor, and Commandant Johan Cronmann. Baron of old and new Alatskivi. Lord of Kokora and Sottkylä. Year 1737." *Wolfgang Undorf of the National Library of Sweden wrote on July 9, 2012: "The Estonian name for Unanitz seems to be 'Alatskivi'. As for your identification of Vosuauer with Wasuva and Sattkula with Sottkylä, I agree with you. I hold them to be places in today’s Estonia, but haven’t been able to localize them. That should not be impossible a task, but it by far excesses the amount of time I am able to lay down on your question. You may contact the Swedish House of Nobility or the Military Archives of Sweden . Yours sincerely, Wolfgang Undorf, National Library of Sweden." *Mall Kivisalu wrote on September 10, 2012: "To find answers, we have consulted with the Institute of the Estonian Language as the history of the Estonian language – including geographical names – is one of the main research as of the Institute: Vosuauer could be called as Vaasovi mõis and Sattkula could be called as Vana-Sõtke mõis." Relationship Johan Cronman (1662-1737) was the eighth great-granduncle of Richard Arthur Norton (1958). External link *Johan Cronman (1662-1737) at Wikipedia * *Johan Cronman (1662-1737) grave marker References Images File:Cronman-Johan Malmo St Peter church.jpg|Plaque at St. Peter's Church, Malmo File:Johan Cronman Malmo Sweden.jpg|Plaque at Caroli Church, Malmö where he was buried Image:Cronman-Johan TheBattleThatShookEurope.gif|The Battle That Shook Europe: Poltava and the Birth of the Russian Empire. By Peter Englund. Image:Cronman-Johan battle.gif|The Battle That Shook Europe: Poltava and the Birth of the Russian Empire. By Peter Englund. Image:Cron01.JPG|Carl Otto Nordensvan (1851-1924) Värmlands regementes historia Image:Cron02.JPG|Carl Otto Nordensvan (1851-1924) Värmlands regementes historia File:Cronman-Johan biography .png|Matrikel Öfwer Swea Rikes Ridderskap Och Adel Image:Cron03.JPG|Nils Reuterholm (1676-1756) Journal Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: Famous people Category:17th-century Swedish people Category:18th-century Swedish people Category:County governors of Sweden Category:Cronman family